


How Do My Chat Fics Work? - Informational

by MosquitoParade



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Informational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: An informational guide to how my chat fics work!
Kudos: 1





	How Do My Chat Fics Work? - Informational

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'll link this guide somewhere in my chat fics and anyone else that wants to follow this can :)
> 
> I'm here to make it easier on y'all.

**How does the messaging app work?**

It works like a discord-chatzy hybrid. It's mostly like chatzy, since it's the most convenient for said chats.

You can only be in one chat at a time, hence the leaving and joining messages, however, this can be bypassed by opening more than one chat tab. When opening the app's tab you are greeted by your chatrooms and PMs unless you did not previously leave a chat, hence the 'is online' message.

PMs can be assessed while in chats from a PMs tab on the sidebar that doesn't fully obstruct the chat screen. Like chatzy, you can type in your own nickname when entering a chat or change them at any time by pressing your, or another person's, name. (If someone can link a tutorial of how to color text, please tell me! I would really like to color code future chat fics!). When in the chat, there is an 'online' section that shows everyone that is online, this can be manually disabled per person, not by the chat. Time can also be added manually per person to be displayed after every message. You can leave a chat by selecting 'exit' on the sidebar or by closing the tab 'offline'.

Notifications for PMs will appear as flags over the PM section and can be clicked to view said PMs (I often display a pop-up in chat to signify a PM was sent or received). Yet, there is no other sort of notification for what is happening in a chat unless idling, which is also known as leaving the chat tab open, a notification flag appearing on the tab to indicate the number of missed messages from that chat.

Chats have an admin and moderators, the person who created said chat is an admin and the people they trust can be given moderator, often shortened to 'mod'. Admins can ban, mute, and kick people, change the chat's name, and do other with other things, like delete the chat room. All moderates are given the same set of abilities, said abilities can be any mixing and matching of the admin's abilities, such as only being able to mute or kick, but not ban. Another example is being only able to change the chat name.

**What means what?**

Normal text:  
NameExample1: Message example 1.  
Whylan: Guys, how do you boil water?

Timestamped:  
NameExample1: Message example 1. _time  
_Zombie Werewolf In A Bulletproof Vest: Who's going trick-o-treating this year? _5:09pm_

@ing:  
NameExample1: @NameExample2, message example 1  
NameExample1: @NameExample2, Message example 2  
Selling like HOTcakes: @Nina the Bicorn, yeah, my phone is bad

Online:   
_NameExample1 is online. #/maximum # people are now online! time.  
__Whylan is online. 7/7 people are now online! 8:46pm._

Offline:  
_NameExample1 is offline. #/maximum # people are now online! time._  
_Love of wy('s) life is offline. 6/7 people are now online! 8:51pm._

Changes Self's Name:  
_**NameExample1** changed their name to **NameExample1Changed**. time._  
_**Krybaby** changed their name to **C****oolei Yul-Bae**. 8:46pm._

Someone Else Changes Name:  
_**NameExample2 **_changed_** NameExample1**'s name to **NameExample1Changed**. time._  
_**Nina the Bicorn **_changed_** Whylan**'s name to **Jealous Gay**. 8:52pm._

Changing Chat Name:  
_NameExample1 has changed the chat name to **ChatName2**. time._  
_Ninanana has changed the chat name to **Is Matthias Bi? Discuss.**. 3:26pm._

Inviting:  
_NameExample1 invited NameExample2!_  
_Steve invited WillTheWise!_

Receiving Invite:  
" NameExample1 has invited you to **ChatName1**. "  
" KazB has invited you to **We need to talk about Kuwei Yul-Bo**. "

Joining:  
_NameExample1 joined **ChatName1**. #/maximum # people are online. time._  
_Matthias joined **$8 in DEBT**. 5/7 people are online. 4:28pm._

Leaving:  
_NameExample1 left **ChatName1**. #/maximum # people are online. time._  
_MY HEART left **Safe for my Handsome Leopard**. 0/2 people are online. 6:11am._

Banning (Hours):  
_**NameExample1** banned **NameExample2** for 2 hours, until time +2 hours. time._  
_**Matthias** banned **Kaz Breaker of shit** for 2 hours, until 6:31pm. 4:31pm._

Banning (Minutes/Seconds):  
_**NameExample1** banned** NameExample2** for 0 hours, 1 minute and 30 seconds, until time +1 min, 30 sec. time.  
__**Selling like HOTcakes** banned** Wylan** for 0 hours, 1 minute and 30 seconds, until 4:34pm. 4:32pm._

Banned NOT POV:  
_**NameExample1** has been unbanned! time_.  
_**Wylan** has been unbanned! 4:34pm_.

Banned in POV:  
**You have been banned until time for '_reason_'.  
You have been banned until 2:24pm for '_don't harass Wylan_'.**

PMs:

(1) Unseen PM.

" NameExample1: PM example 1 "  
-  
NameExample1 sent a PM to NameExample2 at time

" NameExample1: PM example 1. "  
-

NameExample1 sent a PM to NameExample2 at time

" NameExample1: PM example 2 "  
~  
(1) Unseen PM.

" KazB: Please get on our chat "  
-  
KazB sent a PM to Matthias at 2:13am

" KazB: I can't sleep. PM me when you're online. I'm on the main chat. "

Video Chat:

_Video Chat began at time.  
_ _-_   
_Video Chat ended at time.  
_ _~  
_ _Video Chat began at 4:58pm.  
_ _-  
_ _Video Chat ended at 7:31pm._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask if you have questions or if I missed something!


End file.
